Satoshi Uchiha, o irmão de Sakura e Sasuke
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: A mãe de Sakura e o pai de Sasuke tiveram um romance, que ficou no passado. E agora esse passado volta, na forma de um shinobi de 12 anos. Como Sakura e Sasuke reagirão ao saberem que tem um meio-irmão? Resumo péssimo, eu sei!
1. Chegando em Konoha

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Satoshi Uchiha, o irmão de Sakura e Sasuke**

**Capítulo 1.**

8 horas. Entrada de Konoha. Os guardas estavam quase dormindo por causa do plantão quando um jovem apareceu.

**Guarda 1: ***confundindo-se* Deseja alguma coisa, senhorita?

**Jovem: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Eu sou homem!

**Guarda 2: ***constrangido* Desculpe! Pelo cabelo rosa, achamos que era uma mulher!

**Jovem: ***fazendo sinais de mão* Já estou acostumado com isso!

**Guarda 1: ***vendo os olhos dele* Minha nossa! Você é um... ah... pode entrar!

**Jovem: ***fazendo uma reverência* Obrigado!

O tal jovem tinha cabelo rosa e olhos verde-esmeraldas como Sakura. Mas apesar da franja ser a mesma, ele prendia o resto do cabelo num rabo de cavalo comprido. Usava uma camisa igual a de Sasuke, mas de cor roxa, uma bermuda preta e sandálias de ninja. Pra completar, usava um cinto com uma bolsinha para kunais e shurikens.

O jovem foi pra torre da Hokage, e esta notou a sua presença.

**Tsunade: ***olhando o jovem de cima a baixo* Está usando o Jutsu Sexy, Sakura?

**Jovem: ***gota* Por que todo mundo fica pensando que eu sou uma mulher?

**Tsunade: ***percebendo o engano* Opa, me desculpe! O que deseja?

**Jovem: **Fiquei sabendo que é aqui que me informo onde mora o clã Haruno! Preciso tratar de um assunto de família!

**Tsunade: ***pegando um papel* Sim, é aqui também! Aqui está! Ah propósito, eu sou a Quinta Hokage, Tsunade!

**Jovem: ***aceitando o papel* É um prazer conhecê-la, Tsunade-sama! E muito obrigado por me informar o endereço!

O jovem fez uma reverência e saiu dali, sendo observado por Tsunade.

**Tsunade: ***sorriso maroto* _Apesar de parecer uma mulher, ele é bem atraente! Pena que seja muito jovem! E no final, acabei esquecendo de perguntar o nome dele!_

Seguindo o endereço no papel, o jovem chegou a casa dos Haruno, tocando a campainha.

**Sra. Haruno: ***abrindo a porta* Pois não?

**Jovem: ***olhando-a da cabeça aos pés* É a senhora Haruno?

**Sra. Haruno: **Sim! E você?

**Jovem: ***sorriso maroto* Não me diga que já se esqueceu! Só faz 12 anos desde "aquele" dia!

A senhora Haruno fez uma cara de choque.

**Sra. Haruno: ***ainda em choque* _Não pode ser!_


	2. Oi, sou Satoshi Uchiha!

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No quarto de Sakura Haruno, ela estava na frente do espelho se maquiando.

**Grito: **O QUE?! VOCÊ TEVE UM FILHO FORA DO CASAMENTO?! E POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE?!

O grito do Sr. Haruno fez Sakura errar o batom e riscar a cara. Mas não se importou com isso, e sim com o que ouviu.

**Sakura: ***confusa* _Um filho?! Como assim?!_

**Sra. Haruno: **Você queria que eu dissesse o que?! "Querido, antes de nos casarmos, tive um romance com um Uchiha e engravidei dele"?! Era isso que esperava ouvir?!

Sem entender nada, Sakura limpou o rosto e saiu do quarto. Da escada, podia ver seus pais brigando e um rapaz parecido com ela assistindo a briga sentado no sofá.

**Rapaz: ***nervoso* Olha, eu tô achando que não deveria ter aparecido depois de 12 anos! Melhor ir embora!

**Sra. Haruno: ***segurando o rapaz pelo pulso* Mas de jeito nenhum! Você é meu filho, e eu não vou mais fugir do passado! Quanto a você, Seiichi (nessa história, o Sr. Haruno se chama Seiichi e a Sra. Haruno se chama Shina), melhor aceitar que tive um filho com Fugaku Uchiha antes de nos casarmos, porque ele vai morar conosco a partir de hoje!

**Sr. Haruno: ***espantado* COMO É?! MAS POR QUE AQUI?!

**Sra. Haruno: ***começando a se irritar* Porque sim e fim da história! Fugaku está morto, e só agora eu soube que meu filho está vivo! Sou mãe dele e tenho esse direito!

**Jovem: ***assustado* _Isso está ficando fora de controle!_

**Sr. Haruno: ***suspirando* Está bem, ele pode ficar! Qual é o seu nome, meu jovem?

**Jovem: ***se acalmando* Sa... Satoshi Uchiha!

**Sr. Haruno: ***sorriso leve* _Um Uchiha tímido! Isso não é comum entre eles!_

**Sakura: ***descendo as escadas* Pai, mãe, está tudo bem? Eu ouvi vocês brigando!

**Sra. Haruno: **É bom saber! Pelo menos já sabe a razão disso! Satoshi, essa é sua meia-irmã, Sakura Haruno!

**Satoshi: ***sorrindo e apertando a mão de Sakura* É um prazer, Sakura! _Incrível o quanto somos parecidos fisicamente!_

**Sakura: ***surpresa* Prazer, Satoshi! _Ele é tão diferente do Sasuke-kun! Ai não, o Sasuke-kun! Se ele é filho de Fugaku Uchiha, também é meio-irmão do Sasuke-kun! _Escuta, Satoshi, não quer sair comigo? Já que somos irmãos por parte de mãe, devíamos nos conhecer melhor!

**Satoshi: **É claro que sim!

**Sra. Haruno: **Antes eu vou lhe mostrar seu quarto, Satoshi! Venha comigo!

Satoshi seguiu a Sra. Haruno até seus novos aposentos.


	3. Ino conhece Satoshi

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois que a Sra. Haruno mostrou à Satoshi seus novos aposentos, este saiu com Sakura. Os dois foram até o Ichiraku.

**Sakura: ***iniciando uma conversa* Escuta Satoshi, onde você morava antes de vir pra Konoha?

**Satoshi: ***sorriso* Em Suna, desde os 5 anos de idade! Fui treinado pelo Kazekage! Tive outros senseis também, sendo que um deles, se não me engano, mora aqui em Konoha! O nome dele é Maito Gai!

**Sakura:** *suspirando* Eu o conheço! Ele realmente mora aqui em Konoha, sendo rival do meu sensei, Kakashi Hatake! Treina a equipe nove: Tenten, Neji e Lee!

**Satoshi:** *lembrando de repente* Ah, a equipe Gai! Eu os conheci na infância, mas ainda não eram uma equipe!

**Voz: ***atrás deles* Ei, Testa-de-Marquise! Virou homossexual agora?

**Sakura: ***sem olhar pra trás* Não, Ino-porca! O que você quer?

**Ino: ***passando os braços em volta de Satoshi e Sakura* Eu estava voltando da casa do Sasuke-kun quando te vi aqui com essa clone sua!

**Satoshi: ***suspirando* Já é a terceira vez hoje que alguém pensa que sou uma mulher!

**Ino: ***surpresa* Você é homem?! Foi mal aí! Mas e então, Sakura? Não vai me apresentar ao seu namorado?

**Sakura: ***tapa na testa* Ele não é meu namorado, Ino! É meu meio-irmão por parte de mãe!

**Ino: ***olhando-o bem nos olhos* Parece seu irmão-gêmeo!

**Satoshi: **Puxei todas as características da minha mãe! Bom, a aparência!

**Sakura: ***levantando do banco e dando o dinheiro pro Satoshi* Paga a conta pra mim! Só de ver essa porquinha, já estraga meu dia! Nos vemos em casa!

Sakura saiu dali.

**Ino: ***resmungando* Como se ela não estragasse o meu dia também!

**Satoshi: ***levantando do banco e pagando a conta* Seu nome é Ino?

**Ino: ***sorriso maroto* Isso mesmo! Meu nome completo é Ino Yamanaka!

**Satoshi: **Prazer, Ino-chan! A gente se vê por aí! Ah propósito, meu nome é Satoshi Uchiha!

Após dizer isso, foi embora, deixando Ino de queixo caído.

**Ino: ***assustada* _Como ele pode ser irmão da Sakura testuda e ter o sobrenome do meu Sasuke-kun?!_


	4. Flagra no banheiro

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No dia seguinte, a Equipe 7 estava reunida na entrada de Konoha. Mas Sakura estava atrasada, e até Kakashi estava estranhando.

**Kakashi: ***olhando para Naruto e Sasuke* Acho melhor vocês dois irem buscá-la!

**Sasuke: ***emburrado* Por que nós?!

**Kakashi: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _O Sasuke tá parecendo uma criança mimada! _Porque vocês dois são parceiros de equipe dela! E vão logo, que já estamos atrasados pra missão!

**Naruto: ***puxando Sasuke pelo pulso* Vamos logo, Teme!

Naruto o puxou até a casa de Sakura. Tocou a campainha e a Sra. Haruno atendeu.

**Sra. Haruno: ***sorrindo* Vocês devem ser a equipe de Sakura! Podem entrar e esperar! Ela está no banho ainda!

Naruto e Sasuke entraram na casa e sentaram-se no sofá, enquanto a Sra. Haruno ia pra cozinha.

**Naruto: ***malicioso* Tomando banho, é? Isso me dá uma idéia!

**Sasuke: ***preocupado* _Não estou gostando da cara dele! Aposto que vai me meter no meio!_

Uns instantes antes, no banheiro...

**Sakura: ***se secando com a toalha* _Devia ter acordado mais cedo! Com certeza, até o Kakashi-sensei já deve ter chegado!_

**Satoshi: ***entrando no banheiro* Já posso tomar banho, Sakura?

**Sakura: **Pode, Satoshi! Mas, na próxima vez, bata na porta antes! Você pode até já ter visto mulheres nuas, mas eu não sou acostumada a ser vista nua! Nem pelo meu pai e, muito menos, pelo meu nii-san!

**Satoshi: ***concordando* Eu entendo! Baterei na próxima vez, eu prometo!

Sakura sorriu, antes de sair do banheiro. A convivência entre os dois estava começando bem.

No andar de baixo...

**Sasuke: ***segurando Naruto pelo casaco* Dobe, a Sakura não vai gostar de ser vista tomando banho! Mesmo não tendo nada pra se ver!

**Naruto: ***irritado* COMO OUSA DIZER ISSO, DOBE?! A SAKURA-CHAN É UMA GATA, E EU VOU TE PROVAR! E SOLTA MEU CASACO!

**Sasuke: ***soltando o casaco dele* Tá bom, vai em frente! Mas se eu apanhar também, vou descontar tudo em você!

Naruto e Sasuke foram até o banheiro, onde podia-se ouvir barulho de chuveiro. O loiro abriu a porta sem pensar duas vezes, e ele e Sasuke deram de cara com um Satoshi completamente nu e de cabelo solto.

**Naruto:** *em choque* SAKURA-CHAN, O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?!

**Sasuke:** *olhos arregalados* Puxa! Por essa eu não esperava! _Bem que a Sakura podia ter nos contado que era um homem! _


	5. Sasuke descobre a verdade

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

**Satoshi: ***perdendo a paciência e socando os dois pra fora do banheiro* SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA PARAR DE ME CHAMAREM DE MULHER?!

Com o soco, Naruto e Sasuke saíram voando pela porta do banheiro e caíram no chão do corredor.

**Voz: ***notando os dois* O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

Os dois olharam pra cima e notaram Sakura olhando pra eles.

**Naruto: ***abraçando Sakura* Sakura-chan, que bom ver você!!!

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Ué, se você está aqui, quem está dentro do banheiro?

**Satoshi: ***aparecendo na porta do banheiro, já vestido mas de cabelo solto* Me chamem de mulher de novo e eu vou fazer pior do que fiz agora!

**Sakura: **Lhes apresento meu meio-irmão, Satoshi! Satoshi, estes são meus companheiros de equipe: Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha!

**Satoshi: **Oi pra vocês! Ei, espera: Sakura, você disse Sasuke Uchiha?

**Naruto: ***apertando o nariz* "Sasuke Uchiha, o último sobrevivente do clã Uchiha e primeiro da classe"! Bah, já tô cheio de ouvir isso na rua!

**Satoshi: ***assistindo o "teatrinho"* Não estou surpreso só por isso! Como ele pode ser o último sobrevivente do clã Uchiha se Fugaku Uchiha teve filhos fora do casamento?

**Sasuke: ***surpreso* Eu não sabia disso! Meu pai nunca me contou!

**Satoshi: ***limpando a garganta* Então eu conto: antes de Fugaku Uchiha se casar com Mikoto, sua mãe, ele teve um romance com outra mulher, e esse romance deu um fruto! Mas a mulher sofreu um acidente perto do dia do parto e tiveram que tirar o bebê, fazendo-a acreditar que o perdeu no parto! Fugaku rejeitou o filho ao conhecê-lo pessoalmente, e ele foi criado pelo Kasekage em Suna! Durante sua vida, teve vários senseis, até vir pra Konoha! Hoje, ele mora com sua mãe biológica e está muito feliz!

**Naruto: ***tentando entender* Mas... por que Fugaku rejeitou o garoto? E quem é a tal mulher?

**Satoshi: ***sério* Ele rejeitou o próprio filho por ele se parecer muito com a mãe, principalmente o cabelo!

**Sakura:** *entrando na história* E a tal mulher é minha mãe!

**Sasuke: ***olhos arregalados* Sua mãe?! Então o garoto Uchiha é o...

**Satoshi: ***sinal positivo* É isso aí: sou eu!

**Naruto: ***desconfiado* Não sei, não! Se você é filho de Fugaku Uchiha, deve ter o sharingan como Sasuke e Itachi! Se tiver, vou estar convencido!

**Sasuke: **Eu concordo com o Dobe! Mostra aí o Sharingan!

**Satoshi: ***fazendo sinais de mão* Como quiser: SHARINGAN!

Dito e feito. O Sharingan apareceu diante deles, surpreendendo até a Sakura. Ela sabia que seu irmão era um Uchiha, mas era a primeira vez que o via com o Sharingan.

**Satoshi: ***desfazendo o Sharingan* Isso convence?

**Naruto: **Acho que sim! ESSA NÃO, O KAKASHI-SENSEI! TEMOS QUE IR PRA MISSÃO!

Naruto arrastou Sasuke e Sakura dali.

**Satoshi: ***abanando* Boa sorte!


	6. Reencontro com o Time Gai

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Ao mesmo tempo, num restaurante, Ino contava à Shikamaru e Chouji o que descobriu.

**Shikamaru: ***surpreso* A Sakura tem um meio-irmão Uchiha?! Tem certeza do que ouviu?

**Ino: ***irritada* É claro que eu tenho certeza! Ele disse Satoshi Uchiha quando se apresentou!

**Chouji: ***desconfiado e comendo outro pedaço de carne* Não sei, não! Só com prova pra acreditar nisso, Ino!

Pra sorte de Ino, Satoshi entrou no restaurante naquele momento e a loira o viu.

**Ino: ***apontando* Olha ele ali! EI SATOSHI!!! AQUI!!!

**Satoshi: ***olhando pra Ino ao ouvir o grito* Oi... Ino! Como vai?

**Ino: ***sorrindo* Muito bem, obrigada! Quer sentar conosco?

**Satoshi: ***sorrindo de volta* É claro!

**Shikamaru: ***desconfiado* _Ele não parece um Uchiha! Ainda acho que a Ino se enganou!_

Satoshi sentou-se com a Equipe 8, sem receio.

**Chouji: ***olhando Satoshi de cima a baixo* Então você é o Satoshi, irmão da Sakura Haruno!

**Satoshi: **Sou eu mesmo! E você é...

**Chouji: ***sorriso* Chouji Akimichi, muito prazer! E ele é o Shikamaru Nara!

**Satoshi: ***apertando a mão dos dois* É um prazer conhecê-los!

**Shikamaru: ***direto* Ino nos disse que é um Uchiha! Isso é verdade?

**Satoshi: **É sim! Se quiser, eu mostro o Sharingan como prova e...

**Shikamaru: **Não, não precisa! Eu acredito! Posso sentir seu chackra Uchiha e já é o suficiente!

**Voz: ***correndo até eles* Ei Ino!

O grupo se virou: era Tenten, acompanhada de Neji, Lee e Gai.

**Ino: ***alegre* Oi Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai-sensei!

**Satoshi: ***vermelho* Te... Tenten-chan?

**Tenten: ***notando Satoshi* Satoshi-kun? Que surpresa! Já fazia algum tempo!

**Gai: **Olá Satoshi! Vejo que mudou bastante!

**Satoshi: ***animado* Oi Gai-sensei!

**Neji: ***sério* Pode ter mudado, mas continua parecendo uma mulher!

**Satoshi: ***igualmente sério* Neji Hyuuga...

Os dois começaram uma batalha de olhar gelado, fazendo a equipe 8 ficar confusa.

**Chouji: ***surpreso* O que deu neles?

**Lee: ***cochichando para a equipe 8* Não estranhem! Desde que conhecemos o Satoshi, ele e o Neji tem uma rivalidade! Desde que tinham 8 anos!

**Shikamaru: ***olhando Tenten discretamente* _E acho que já sei o motivo!_

**Satoshi: ***encarando Neji* Eu adoraria batalhar agora, só que é hora do almoço! Então sai da frente!

Ele empurrou Neji e foi fazer seu pedido.

**Lee: ***gota* Esqueci de comentar que o Satoshi esquece a rivalidade quando pensa em comida!

Todos capotam.


	7. Os ninjas vão pra praia

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Dias depois, a equipe 7 voltou da missão. Satisfeito com o resultado, Naruto arrastou a equipe até o Ichiraku.

**Naruto: ***em choque* COMO É QUE É?!

O motivo do Naruto ter quase desmaiado é que o pessoal do Ichiraku havia ido viajar.

**Sasuke: ***sem ligar muito* É, não tem Ichiraku! O que pretende fazer, Teme?

**Naruto: ***tendo uma ideia de repente* NÓS VAMOS PRA PRAIA!!!

O grito de Naruto foi ouvido em Konoha inteira e, em 3 horas, já havia um monte de shinobis na estação cheios de malas. Até Gaara e seus irmãos, que não eram de Konoha, resolveram ir junto.

**Satoshi: ***abraçando Sasuke e Sakura por trás* Isso vai ser tão legal! Eu nunca fui à praia! Será uma boa oportunidade pra passar um tempo com meus irmãos, ou seja, vocês!

**Sasuke: ***tapa na testa* _De Uchiha, ele só tem o Sharingan e o sobrenome! Se não fosse por isso, eu não acreditaria que ele é meu parente! Ele é 80% a mãe dele!_

**Sakura: ***confusa* Ué, você não disse que viveu um tempo em Suna?

**Satoshi: **Sim, mas só vi areia, não o mar!

Os ônibus logo chegaram na estação e todos os shinobis subiram (mesmo que não tenha veículos no anime, dá pra modernizar um pouco).

**Tsunade: ***irritada* JÁ PRO FUNDO DO ÔNIBUS, JIRAIYA! DO MEU LADO, VOCÊ NÃO SENTA!

Emburrado, Jiraiya sentou ao lado de Kakashi, mas pelo menos pode ser Icha Icha Paradise junto com ele. Shizune sentou ao lado de Tsunade, que já estava quase dormindo após brigar com Jiraiya.

**Satoshi: ***emburrado* Por que eu tive que me sentar com você?!

Não era pra menos que ele estava emburrado: Neji estava sentado ao seu lado.

**Neji: ***sério* O resto do ônibus está lotado! Mas, pelo menos, você não senta com a Tenten e vice-versa!

Satoshi olhou por cima do banco e notou Tenten sentada ao lado de Ino, conversando. Por um momento, elas olharam pra ele e deram risos abafados, fazendo Satoshi ficar vermelho e voltar a sentar-se.

**Neji: ***notando o vermelhidão dele* _Que patético! E pra piorar, vamos ficar juntos na praia! Ninguém merece!_


	8. Colegas de quarto

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Ao chegarem ao enorme chalé em que todos ficariam, a primeira coisa a fazer era definir os quartos. Felizmente, ou infelizmente, Tenten não ficou com Neji e nem com Satoshi. Neji dividiu o quarto com Lee e Gai, Satoshi dividiu o quarto com Kankuro e Gaara, e Tenten dividiu o quarto com Sakura e Ino.

**Satoshi: ***jogando a mala sobre a cama* Já faz algum tempo desde que nos vimos, não?

**Gaara: ***contando nos dedos* Só uns dois anos! Não faz tanto tempo assim desde que você deixou Suna!

**Kankuro: ***entrando na conversa* Mas mudando de assunto, Satoshi, por que você e o tal Neji Hyuuga brigam tanto? Tem um motivo em especial?

**Satoshi: ***vermelho* Bom... tem sim... eu não nego!

**Gaara e Kankuro: ***notando o rosto vermelho dele e arregalando os olhos* Você é gay?!

**Satoshi: ***dando um tapa na testa* Mais essa agora! Além de me confundirem com uma mulher, agora eu também sou gay?! Daqui a pouco vão dizer que eu uso maquiagem!

**Gaara: ***surpreso* Você usa?

**Satoshi: ***confessando* Bom, ás vezes eu uso base... um blush pra dar tom... Mas nada além disso, eu garanto!

**Kankuro: ***aliviado* _Que bom que Gaara e eu não somos os únicos que usam pintura!_

Após se ajeitarem nos quartos, todos foram pra praia. Sakura estava debaixo do guarda-sol.

**Sakura: ***avistando Satoshi surfando com Sasuke e Naruto* Parece que eles estão se dando bem!

**Tenten: ***sentando ao lado de Sakura* Oi Sakura! Se incomoda?

**Sakura: **Oi Tenten! Não, não me incomodo!

**Tenten: ***olhando na mesma direção que Sakura* Ino me contou que Satoshi é seu irmão e do Sasuke! Isso quer dizer que vocês dois são irmãos?

**Sakura: ***confusa* O Sasuke e eu?! Não! O pai dele não é meu pai e a minha mãe não é mãe dele! Então não temos parentesco algum!

**Tenten: **Sorte a sua! Ninguém te impede de ficar com Sasuke! Eu já perdi o interesse mesmo!

**Sakura: ***sorriso maquiavélico* É mesmo, Tenten? E de quem você gosta? Do meu irmão?

**Tenten: ***vermelha* Po... por que eu estaria... estaria gostando dele?

**Sakura: ***rindo* Tudo bem, Tenten! Esconda o que quizer! Uma hora ele vai descobrir! Bom, eu vou pegar um bronze!

Sakura passou o protetor solar com bronzeamento e foi pegar uma cor.

**Tenten: ***refletindo sobre as palavras de Sakura* _E se ela... estiver certa?_


	9. Barulho misterioso

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

3 horas da manhã. Como Gaara não podia dormir, aproveitava pra vigiar. Até ouvir um barulho e ficar assustado.

**Gaara: ***balançando Satoshi* Satoshi, acorda!

**Satoshi: ***esfregando os olhos* O que houve, Gaara?

**Gaara: ***temeroso* Acho... que ouvi alguma coisa abaixo de nós!

**Satoshi: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Você está com medo?

**Gaara: ***disfarçando* É claro que não! Mas pode ser alguém tentando invadir o chalé!

**Kankuro: ***acordando com a conversa* Deve ser só alguém que acordou e está sem sono, andando dentro do quarto!

**Gaara: ***confuso* Mas quem dorme embaixo de nós?!

Os três se entreolharam, surpresos.

**Satoshi: ***pegando uma lanterna* Melhor irmos ver!

Os três saíram do quarto, na ponta dos pés. Por via das dúvidas, Gaara e Kankuro pegaram sua cabaça e seu boneco.

**Gaara: ***examinando a planta do chalé na parede* De acordo com a planta do chalé, dormimos no primeiro andar, e embaixo de nós fica o porão! Seja quem for que estiver fazendo barulho, está lá!

**Kankuro: ***tremendo* De jeito nenhum que vou entrar no porão! Hokage Tsunade disse que lá não entra luz nem de dia!

**Satoshi: **Estou com a lanterna, Kankuro! Se tivermos que lutar, não será no escuro!

Mesmo com um pouco de medo, o trio entrou no porão e Satoshi iluminou tudo.

**Kankuro: ***agarrando o braço de Gaara* EU VI ALGO ALI NO CANTO!

**Gaara:** *passando a mão no braço, emburrado* É, e eu "senti" alguma coisa aqui no braço!

**Satoshi: ***iluminando o canto do porão* É só uma cama, Kankuro!

**Gaara: ***confuso* Uma cama?! No porão?! Mas nem está quebrada!

**Satoshi: ***dando de ombros* Vai ver, já é antiga demais pra ser usada! Ei, o que foi isso?

O trio ouviu outro barulho.

**Kankuro: ***prestando atenção* Parecem gemidos! E vem da cozinha!

Os três correram pra cozinha, que estava com as luzes apagadas. Mas ao acenderem as luzes, levaram um susto.

**Satoshi: ***olhos arregalados* O que vocês estão fazendo?!

Sakura e Sasuke estavam sobre a mesa da cozinha aos beijos, quando o trio ligou a luz e assustou os dois.

**Gaara: ***entediado* Que hora pra fazer isso! Pelo menos podiam esperar até amanhecer ou, talvez, fazer no banheiro!

**Sasuke: ***sério* Como se ligássemos pra isso!

**Kankuro: **Eram vocês que estavam no porão?

**Sakura: ***surpresa* No porão?! Não!

**Satoshi: ***desconfiado* _Se não eram eles, então quem fez o tal barulho no porão?_

**Sasuke: ***puxando todo mundo* Melhor voltarmos pra cama antes que mais alguém acorde!


	10. A ideia de Kankuro

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Quando amanheceu, já era tarde pra tomar café, então foram todos almoçar num restaurante. Apesar de estarem comendo e conversando normalmente, Gaara, Kankuro e Satoshi só pensavam no que aconteceu de madrugada.

**Satoshi: ***desconfiado* _O Gaara tem razão! Por que tinha uma cama no porão? Sei que disse que ela estava fora de moda, mas pra uma cama velha, ela estava bem arrumadinha!_

**Gaara: ***temeroso* _Eu tenho certeza de que ouvi barulhos do porão! Tem alguém dormindo abaixo de nós, eu tenho certeza!_

**Kankuro: ***entediado* _Ainda acho que os irmãos do Satoshi deram-se um amassos no porão, apesar de terem negado!_

**Tenten: ***vindo por trás* Querem sobremesa?

**Gaara, Satoshi e Kankuro:** *levando um susto* O que?!

**Tenten: ***surpresa* Calma, não precisam se assustar desse jeito! Se não querem sobremesa, é só dizerem!

**Satoshi: ***morrendo de verghonha* Desculpa, Tenten-chan! Eu aceito sobremesa!

Tenten entregou a sobremesa com um sorriso, antes de se reunir com sua equipe.

**Kankuro: ***sorriso malicioso* "Tenten-chan", hein?

**Satoshi: ***vermelho* O... o que tem isso? Somos apenas amigos, ok?

**Gaara: ***mãos atrás da cabeça* Pode até ser! Mas até eu já notei que você gostaria de ser mais do que amigo dela!

**Kankuro: ***idéia* Eu sei de um jeito pra Tenten gostar de você!

**Gaara e Satoshi: ***surpresos* Qual?

**Kankuro: ***pagando a conta* Vocês vão ver! Ei, Tsunade-sama! Gaara, Satoshi e eu vamos até a praia ver uma coisa!

**Tsunade: ***alertando* Está bem, mas não fiquem muito tempo no sol!

**Kankuro: ***puxando os rapazes* Pode deixar!

**Gaara e Satoshi: ***confusos* _O que a praia tem a ver com isso?_

Ao chegarem à praia, Kankuro afirmou que precisariam pegar muitas conchas pequenas, e mesmo sem entenderem, Gaara e Satoshi o ajudaram.

**Kankuro: ***após ver a quantidade de conchas* Alguém aí tem cordão?

**Satoshi: ***soltando os cabelos* Tenho só o cordão do meu cabelo! Mas só vou te dar depois que você me disser o que exatamente estamos fazendo!

**Kankuro: ***sorriso* Nós vamos fazer uma espécie de colar, que faz a pessoa que o colocar se apaixonar pela pessoa que o deu! Ou seja, se o Gaara der esse colar pra Ino, esta se apaixonará por ele! Entendeu?

**Satoshi: ***voltando a ficar animado* Isso é muito legal! Já ouvi falar desse colar!

**Gaara: **Eu não sou bom em fazer bijuterias! E por que você usou a Ino e eu como exemplo?

**Kankuro: ***inventando uma desculpa* Foi por acaso! Pronto, terminei! Quer usar logo na Tenten, Satoshi, ou quer fazer um teste primeiro?

**Satoshi: ***pensando em voz alta* Acho melhor fazer um teste primeiro, pra ver se realmente funciona! Vamos pro chalé!

E lá foram os três.


	11. Adeus cabelo!

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Quando Satoshi, Gaara e Kankuro chegaram ao chalé, todo mundo já estava lá.

**Sakura: ***irritada* PAREM DE LUTAR AQUI DENTRO!

Sasuke e Naruto entavam lutando um contra o outro, usando shurikens enormes (sei lá o nome), e nem estavam se importando se havia gente no local.

**Ino: ***indo até os rapazes* Estão atrasados! Aliás, Satoshi, por que soltou o cabelo?

**Satoshi: ***sorriso e mostrando o colar* É que eu dei o meu cordão pro Kankuro fazer este colar de conchas!

**Ino: ***pegando o colar* Que colar lindo! Se importa se eu experimentar?

**Gaara: ***puxando o colar* INO, ESPERA!

Ao puxar o colar de Ino, Gaara jogou o colar pra trás sem querer, e ele caiu no pescoço de Neji, que conversava com Lee e Tenten.

**Tenten: ***estranhando que Neji arregalou os olhos* Neji, você está bem?

**Neji: ***rosto vermelho* Eu... eu... Gaara...

**Gaara: ***notando o problema* _Melhor eu correr em disparada!_

**Neji: *** correndo atrás de Gaara* VOLTA AQUI, GAARA-KUN!

**Satoshi: ***tirando uma foto, rindo* Essa vai pro meu álbum, com certeza!

**Kankuro: ***confuso* Você tem um álbum?

**Satoshi: ***mostrando o álbum* Eu nunca saio de casa sem ele!

Na batalha de Sasuke e Naruto, uma das shurikens saiu da batalha e ia na direção de Satoshi, mas este não percebeu.

**Lee: ***notando a shuriken* SATOSHI, CUIDADO!

Foi só com o grito de Lee que Satoshi viu a shuriken e desviou, mas seu cabelo não teve a mesma sorte que o "dono". Ele foi acertado pela shuriken e cortado, mais da metade.

**Satoshi: ***em choque* Meu... meu cabelo...

O chalé inteiro parou naquele momento. E quando Satoshi percebeu, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e ele saiu chorando do local, o mais rápido possível.

Na corrida, não notou que uma foto caiu de seu álbum, bem nos pés de Tenten.

**Tenten: ***pegando a foto* _Essa garota da foto... é a namorada dele?_

**Gaara: ***sendo agarrado por Neji* _Ninguém merece! Lá se vai a minha dignidade e a pouca reputação que eu tinha!_


	12. Tenten e Satoshi: sentimento revelado

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Querendo ficar sozinho, Satoshi se isolou no terraço do chalé. Quando a noite chegou, Tenten foi até o terraço pra falar com ele.

**Tenten: ***olhando pro cabelo mal cortado* Satoshi-kun, você está bem?

**Satoshi: ***sem se virar* Não! E nem preciso dizer o porquê!

**Tenten: ***com uma tesoura na mão* Olha, eu não posso fazer seu cabelo crescer de novo! Mas posso dar um corte melhor à ele! Sou habilidosa com as mãos!

**Satoshi: ***virando-se com um sorriso leve* Eu agradeço, Tenten-chan!

Satoshi confiou na garota e sentou-se numa cadeira do terraço, enquanto a garota fazia o trabalho. No final, seu cabelo estava parecido com o do Gaara atrás, mas ainda com a franja de Sakura.

**Tenten: ***mostrando um espeho* E aí, o que achou?

**Satoshi: ***sorriso* Está muito bom! Obrigado, Tenten!

**Tenten: ***de cabeça baixa* Satoshi... eu queria falar com você sobre algo muito importante!

**Satoshi: ***preocupado com a seriedade dela* Algum problema, Tenten?

**Tenten: ***mostrando uma foto* Eu achei a foto de uma garota no chão! Você a deixou cair quando saiu correndo!

**Satoshi: ***olhando a foto* Ah, esta foto? É minha irmã-gêmea Sakaye, na época com 8 anos!

**Tenten: ***surpresa* Irmã?! Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã!

**Satoshi: ***sério* Ao contrário de mim, ela foi acolhida pela família Uchiha! Mais precisamente, por Shisui Uchiha!

**Tenten: **E onde ela está agora?

**Satoshi: **Há boatos que ela está com Itachi Uchiha, mas não tenho certeza! Ela é a cara do Sasuke, não acha? Ela puxou até a personalidade dele!

**Tenten: ***aliviada* _Então ela não é namorada dele, que alívio! Ei, espera: por que estou tão preocupada se ele tem namorada ou não?_

**Satoshi: ***sorriso maroto* Mas por que quis saber quem era?

**Tenten: ***"tentando" disfarçar* Eu não estava com ciúmes de você, estava apenas com curiosidade sobre quem era a garota da foto!

**Satoshi: ***segurando-a pelo queixo de leve* Bom, tem um jeito de saber!

Antes que Tenten respondesse alguma coisa, sentiu os lábios de Satoshi sobre os seus.

**Tenten: ***fechando os olhos, ruborizada* _Meu... meu primeiro beijo... E até que é bom! Não... é ótimo!_

No andar de baixo, Neji havia recobrado a consciência, e Lee contou tudo que aconteceu.

**Neji: ***vermelho de vergonha* O QUE?! EU QUASE BEIJEI O GAARA?! DIGA QUE ISSO É MENTIRA!

**Lee: ***gota* O pior é que é verdade!

**Kankuro: ***notando Satoshi entrar no ambiente* Satoshi, até que enfim você apareceu! Vejo que deu um jeito no cabelo!

**Satoshi: ***sorriso leve* Na verdade, foi a Tenten!

**Neji: ***desconfiado* E onde ela está?

**Satoshi: **Ela já foi dormir!

Ignorando a cara de Neji, Satoshi pegou uma caneca de chá, antes de ir pro seu quarto.


	13. Satoshi conta a Sasuke sobre Sakaye

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Na manhã seguinte, na hora do café...

**Sakura: ***em cima de uma cadeira, com um novo biquine* Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, como eu estou?

**Sasuke: ***babando* Está um chuchuzinho!

**Satoshi: ***vindo por trás de Sasuke* Ei mana, pode "emprestar" o Sasuke um minuto?

**Sakura: ***surpresa* Posso, mas acho melhor parar com esse negócio de vir por trás dos homens, ou pode dar outra impressão!

**Satoshi: ***suspirando* Acho que basta o Kankuro me chamar de gay! Eu não demoro!

Satoshi arrastou o Sasuke até o quarto dele.

**Sasuke: ***desconfiado* Por que me trouxe aqui?

**Satoshi: ***lhe estendendo a mesma foto que Tenten viu* Quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa!

Sasuke pegou a foto e a observou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

**Satoshi: ***sorriso maroto* Você não demonstra, mas acho que se sente incomodado por eu ter puxado a aparência e a personalidade da minha família materna! Entretanto, essa garota da foto puxou a aparência e a personalidade do clã Uchiha! Sasuke, esta é sua meia-irmã e minha irmã-gêmea, Sakaye Uchiha!

**Sasuke: ***surpreso* Sua irmã-gêmea?! Mas eu acho que já a vi antes!

**Satoshi: ***sorriso* Bem possível! Ela foi criada por Shisui Uchiha, nosso primo! Ao contrário de mim, ela não foi negada por meu pai e cresceu com os Uchiha!

**Sasuke: ***desconfiado* E você já a viu pra saber tanto sobre ela?

**Satoshi: **Como contei outro dia, viajo muito, e foi numa dessas viagens que a conheci! Descobrimos ser irmãos quanto contamos nossa história um para o outro, aos 8 anos! Ela me deu uma fotografia e vice-versa! Não sei o que houve com ela depois que o clã Uchiha foi assassinado, mas há boatos que ela foi embora com Itachi Uchiha!

**Sasuke: ***sério* _Se ela está com Itachi, com certeza, eu a conhecerei pessoalmente!_

Após aquela "pequena" conversa, Sasuke e Satoshi juntaram-se aos outros, a tempo de ver Lee perguntar:

**Lee: **Alguém viu a Tenten? Neji e eu não a vimos em lugar nenhum!


	14. A dor e as marcas

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

**Sakura: ***confusa* Tenten?! Não vimos, não! Fui a primeira a levantar, e se ela tivesse saído eu a teria visto!

**Lee: ***babando* Sakura-chan, você está a maior gata nesse biquine!

**Sasuke: ***encarando-o com raiva* Cai fora que ela é minha!

**Neji: ***puxando Lee pela gola* Agora não é hora pra isso, Lee! Temos que saber o que houve com a Tenten! E eu já imagino que um certo alguém saiba!

Antes que alguém perguntasse, Neji agarrou Satoshi pela gola da camiseta e o pressionou contra a parede.

**Neji: ***arrogante* Você viu a Tenten pela última vez, e quando voltou a aparecer na sala ontem, disse que ela foi pra cama! O que você fez exatamente com ela?

**Satoshi: ***fazendo Neji soltá-lo* Eu não fiz nada, Hyuuga! Se eu tivesse feito, sumiria!

**Neji: ***cruzando os braços* Aposto que você a escondeu em algum lugar secreto pra depois ir fazer besteira com ela!

**Todos: ***gota*_ Pirou!_

**Satoshi: **Mesmo que eu a tivesse escondido, não faria besteiras com a Tenten! Sou jovem pra isso!

**Neji: ***perdendo a paciência* POR ISSO MESMO QUE A ESCONDEU! ATÉ FICAR MAIS VELHO E APRONTAR COM ELA A VONTADE!

**Gaara: ***refletindo* _Estão acontecendo coisas estranhas nesse chalé: primeiro aquele barulho, depois a cama no porão, e agora a Tenten some?! Pode ter alguma ligação! _Escuta Satoshi, e se isso tiver ligação com o que descobrimos no porão?

**Naruto: ***confuso* Porão?! Do que estão faland... AI!

O grito de Naruto chamou a atenção de todos, e logo souberam o motivo do grito quando o loiro levantou a blusa: seu selo do umbigo estava doendo pra caramba. Mas não era o único que sentia dor: Satoshi e Gaara também estavam sentindo dor.

**Satoshi: ***com a mão no ombro* Que dor horrível é essa?

**Gaara: ***abraçando a si mesmo* Eu não sei, mas é insuportável!

**Ino: ***confusa* Eu não entendo: Por que só eles estão sentindo dor?

**Kiba: ***girando os olhos* Você devia agradecer por não estar sentindo!

**Naruto: ***aliviado* Ufa, passou! Embora tenha sido inesperad... O QUE É ISSO NO SEU ROSTO?!

Naruto apontou o rosto de Satoshi, que tinha marcas estranhas e negras. Inclusive, uma delas dava a volta no seu olho esquerdo.

**Satoshi: ***suspirando* _Quando meu passado vai parar de se manifestar? _Eu as tenho desde os 5 anos, Naruto! Graças a um selo! E não me pergunte mais nada!

Depois de 10 segundos, as marcas desapareceram.

**Sasuke: ***surpreso* _Pareciam com as marcas do selo amaldiçoado que eu possuo!_

**Neji: ***impaciente* Vamos ao porão de uma vez! Se tem alguma ligação, temos que ir ver!


	15. Descoberta embaixo do chalé

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

Depois que Sakura trocou de roupa, ela, Satoshi, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Gaara e Kankuro foram até o porão. Bom, os dois últimos tiveram que ser arrastados por Sakura.

**Sakura: ***indignada* Que vergonha! Vocês sempre foram tão corajosos! Viraram covardes de repente?!

**Kankuro: ***assustado* Se contássemos a razão pra estarmos assim, você não acreditaria!

Neji abriu a porta do porão e todos entraram.

**Lee: ***olhando pros lados* Parece tudo normal por aqui!

**Gaara: ***notando um detalhe* _A cama não estava do outro lado do porão?_

**Satoshi: ***apontando com o dedo* Olhem ali! Tem um alçapão bem visível!

Sasuke foi até o alçapão e o abriu, notando que havia uma escada. Resolveu descer, e todos fizeram o mesmo.

**Kankuro: ***suando frio* _É nessas horas que eu gostaria de nunca ter desejado me tornar um ninja!_

Por causa da enorme escadaria, demorou um pouco pro grupo ficar chocado: havia um enorme salão debaixo do chalé, e foi nele que foram parar. Tenten estava lá, presa num campo de força.

**Neji:** *preocupado* Tenten, você tá legal?

**Tenten: **Por enquanto, estou! Mas vocês devem sair daqui! A Kunoichi que me prendeu não vai demorar a voltar!

**Sakura: ***confusa* Mas o que aconteceu, afinal? Como você veio parar aqui?

**Tenten: ***forçando a memória* Eu... não me lembro bem! Só me lembro que estava indo pro quarto depois de conversar com Satoshi e... fui atingida na cabeça! Quando acordei, estava aqui! Foi só aí que percebi quem havia me capturado!

**Naruto: **E quem foi?

**Voz: ***entrando na habitação* Vai saber agora, loirinho!

* * *

Eu sou fã de NaruSaku, SasuHina, SasuTen, ShikaHina, ShikaSaku, LeeSaku, NaruTen, NejiMoegi e um monte de outros casais diferentes. Então não esperem muitas cenas de SasuSaku.


	16. Frente a frente com Sakaye

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 16.**

Todos se viraram para quem havia falado, e Sasuke e Satoshi ficaram chocados.

**Satoshi: ***pálido* Sa... Sakaye...

**Sakaye: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Há quanto tempo, Satoshi-nii-san!

**Lee: ***analizando Sakaye* Ela é a cara do Sasuke Uchiha!

**Sasuke: ***suspirando* Ela é a irmã-gêmea do Satoshi, só que puxou ao meu clã!

**Sakaye: ***fazendo sinais de mão* JUTSU DE CONTROLE CORPORAL!

Ao fazer isso, todo mundo foi paralizado.

**Kankuro: ***assustado* O que está havendo?

**Sakaye: ***Com meu Jutsu de Controle Corporal, eu posso controlar o corpo do meu adversário! É como o Jutsu do clã Nara, mas não tem um limite! Foram azarados em olhar pro meu rosto quando fiz o jutsu! Aprendi com Itachi-nii-san!

**Sasuke: ***chocado* Itachi?!

**Sakaye: ***séria* Quando Shisui se matou, fui procurar abrigo com os outros Uchihas de nosso clã e descobri que Itachi havia matado a todos, menos você, Sasuke Uchiha! Eu me encontrei com Itachi e fui embora com ele, certa de que me tornaria mais forte! Nós dois nos juntamos à Akatsuki, mas seguimos caminhos diferentes! No meu caso, achei esse chalé velho e montei uma passagem, conectada ao porão! E derroto qualquer ninja que eu quizer!

Ela apontou sua bandana, que mostrava a mesma marca de Itachi feita com uma lâmina.

**Tenten: ***irritada* E ISSO É MOTIVO PRA ME SEQUESTRAR ENQUANTO EU DURMO?!

**Sakaye: ***girando os olhos* _Sorte dela ser namorada do Satoshi, senão eu a mataria aqui e agora!_

**Neji:** *tentando não parecer assustado* O que pretende fazer? Matar todos nós?!

**Sakaye: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Não antes de nos divertirmos! Aliás, acho que só a diversão vai matá-los!

**Todo mundo: ***vermelho de vergonha*

**Sakaye: ***puxando Tenten e paralisando-a* Não é o que vocês estão pensando, seus shinobis com mente suja! Se trata disso! MÚSICA, MAESTRO!


	17. Valsa e discussão de shinobis

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 17.**

Os shinobis se espantaram ao ouvirem uma valsa ser tocada, inclusive Tenten. Mas o espanto maior foi quando seus corpos começaram a se mexer sozinhos, e em pouco tempo, estavam dançando uns com os outros: Naruto com Satoshi, Sakura com Sasuke, Neji com Kankuro e Gaara com Lee.

Até Sakaye resolveu dançar, tendo Tenten como par.

**Naruto: ***sentindo-se humilhado* NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR POR ISSO, SUA KUNOICHI DE UMA FIGA!

**Satoshi: ***constrangido* Eu sempre quis dançar juntinho! Mas com uma mulher, de preferência!

**Sakura: ***olhos brilhando* _Estou dançando com o Sasuke-kun! É um sonho realizado! Pena que vou morrer quando a dança terminar!_

**Sasuke: ***com dor* Sakura, você está pisando no meu pé!

**Sakura: **Foi mal, Sasuke-kun!

**Lee: ***indignado* Gaara, quer fazer uma cara normal? Eu sei que você não queria estar dançando comigo, mas podia não ficar me olhando desse jeito?

**Gaara: ***com fúria* _Essa Sakaye estará frita quando eu sair dessa situação ridícula!_

**Neji: ***aliviado* _Pelo menos, não estou fazendo o papel da "dama"!_

**Kankuro: ***irritado* A CULPA DISSO TUDO É SUA, SATOSHI UCHIHA!

**Satoshi: ***igualmente irritado* NÃO OUSE "PASSAR O ABACAXI" PRA MIM, SABAKU NO KANKURO!

**Sakaye: ***rindo* _Mesmo sabendo que irei matá-los depois disso, não deixa de ser divertido!_

**Tenten: ***apavorada* _Estamos perdidos! Só um milagre poderá nos salvar agora!_


	18. O final

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 18.**

Felizmente, no andar de cima, Hinata percebeu que o grupo estava demorando e resolveu ir ver, arrastando o Kiba junto. Felizmente, este levou o Akamaru caso acontecesse algum problema.

**Kiba:** *despreocupado* Eu sei que eles estão bem, Hinata! Não se preocupe!

Mas quando os dois desceram a escadaria do alçapão, viram exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

**Hinata:** *surpresa* _Se dançar feito doidos e com o mesmo sexo é estar "bem", nem imagino o que é estar "mal"!_

**Kiba: ***notando Sakaye* _Quem é aquela garota? Se parece com o Uchiha! Será que é a responsável por isso? _Akamaru, tá vendo aquela garota morena? Vá até ela e a ataque por trás!

Akamaru fez o que Kiba mandou e foi discretamente até Sakaye.

Aconteceu o que Kiba previra: quando Akamaru pulou em Sakaye pelas costas, ela se assustou e perdeu o controle do jutsu, fazendo todo mundo parar de dançar.

**Satoshi:** *surpreso* Ué, nós paramos?

**Sakura:** *apontando Sakaye* Olha lá, é o Akamaru!

**Sakaye: ***tentando tirar Akamaru de cima dela* SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, SEU CACHORRO IDIOTA!

**Naruto:** *fazendo sinais de mão* JUTSU CLONES DAS SOMBRAS!

Os clones de Naruto seguraram Sakaye pelos braços, e para impedir que ela usasse seu Sharingan, Tenten amarrou uma venda em seus olhos.

**Tenten:** *sorriso tímido para Hinata e Kiba* Obrigada por terem nos ajudado!

**Hinata:** *sorriso igualmente tímido* Nã... não foi nada!

**Kankuro:** *emburrado* Mas que droga! Por causa dessa Uchiha aí, vamos ter que voltar de nossas férias mais cedo!

**Gaara:** *sorriso leve* Talvez não! Eu posso falar com a Hokage sobre isso!

E assim fizeram. Tsunade mandou um esquadrão AMBU cuidar de Sakaye, levando-a para a prisão de Konoha, enquanto eles aproveitavam o resto das férias na praia.

Depois das férias, Naruto, Satoshi, Sasuke, Sakura e Gaara foram visitar Sakaye na prisão.

**Satoshi:** *começando* Viemos até aqui para entender certas coisas que ainda não foram explicadas! Pra começar, de onde veio aquela dor que Gaara, Naruto e eu sentimos antes de termos a ideia de entrar no porão?

**Sakaye:** *sorriso maquiavélico* Não foram vocês que sentiram dor, e sim os demônios que existem dentro de seus corpos!

Todos arregalaram os olhos, antes de olharem para Satoshi.

**Sasuke:** *surpreso* Você tem um demônio dentro do corpo!

**Satoshi:** *suspirando* Tenho: a raposa de 10 caudas! Ela foi celada em mim quando eu tinha 5 anos, e Sakaye sabia disso!

**Sakura:** *voltando ao assunto* Outra pergunta: se Satoshi é seu irmão-gêmeo, por que ficou contra ele?

**Sakaye:** *mantendo a expressão* Exatamente por causa do demônio! Ele tinha um poder incrível, e eu o queria pra mim! Por isso fui embora de Konoha com Itachi!

**Naruto:** *debochando* Pena que foi pra nada! Agora está aí e não poderá ter o poder!

Após dizer isso, todos saíram do local.

**Sakaye:** *vingativa* VOCÊ ME PAGA, SATOSHI UCHIHA! EU VOU CONSEGUIR MEU OBJETIVO, NEM QUE LEVE A VIDA TODA!

FIM!!!


End file.
